Vie à Forks High School
by tit'Abbadon
Summary: La vie de Bella et de son meilleur ami Edward, tout les deux étudiant à Forks High School. Bella est amoureuse du beau Jasper, alors que Edward lui aime Rosalie, et sort avec malgrès qu'il ne se voit pas souvent. C'est en fait la vie simple de deux ados très normaux.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Après la suppression de mes deux dernières FF, que je ne supportais plus de savoir sur le web, je me suis décidé à m'y remettre. Pour ça, je lance un petit prologue. J'aimerais en fait que vous, lecteurs, participiez activement ! En laissant une review, me proposant en quelque sorte une suite de l'histoire. C'est pour moi une réelle aide, car j'ai souvent de l'inspiration pour les premiers chapitres, mais après, finish. Vous n'aurez pas forcement ce que vous voulez, mes je peux vous piquer des idées._**

**_Prologue :_**

* * *

J'étais dans la clairière avec mon meilleur ami. On était, comme d'habitude, allongé comme de grosses larve, et on regardait le soleil. On parlait. De tout de rien. Ceci dit, notre tout et rien a Ed' et moi, c'était une discutions sur l'adolescence. Sur à quel point il n'a pas le sens de la famille et des amis. En fait, ses parents, ce sont séparé quand il avait 4 ans. Il vit avec son père, Carlisle, sa belle-mère, Esmé et son frère, Emmett. Son frère a l'âge du mien, c'est-à-dire 20 quand nous nous en avions 17, James. Sa mère vit à Orlando, l'autre bout du pays, avec son mari, Jack. Moi, je vivais avec mon père et ma mère, ainsi qu'avec James. Mon père s'appelle Charlie, et il est chef de police. Ma mère, Renée, tient un petit bar, pas loin du lycée.

Bref, notre discussion avait beau être hyper intéressante, mes pensée était accaparé par autre choses, tout a l'heure, mon ami Kate, m'as présenter des amis à elle : Jane, une amie de primaire, Alec, un garçon brun au allure de surfeur, Matt, un gars hyper sympathique, Mike, un pote au allure de Doudou, Theodore, un grand brun assez timide. Et le mec : Jasper. Grand, blonds, avec des cheveux courts en bataille, et avec des yeux bleu magnifique. Il était l'homme avec un grand H dans mon esprit.

Nous étions, assez proches. Bien sûr on ne venait que de se connaitre, mais je me donnais à cœur joie de l'embêter, de le vanner, a peu près toutes les 30 secondes ! Mais il y avait ce sourire en coin si adorable qui s'installait sur son visage. En fait, Ed' avait beau être en train de parler de sa vie, à ce moment précis, la seule chose qui m'importait était comment draguer Jasper. Mais bien sûr au bout d'un moment, mes réponses en « Oui, oui c'est sur » agacèrent mon meilleur ami. Et quand il me fit son sourire, je sus alors que je pouvais tout déballer. Chose que je fis.

Mais le seul problème est qu'Edward, est un peu spécial. Il est très renfermé. Ce qui pose problème. Il est aussi très sélectif. Il ne peut donc pas blairer Jasper. Il me dit que c'est un con. Pourtant je sais au fonds de moi que ce n'en est pas un ! Alice, Kate, Tanya et Rose, le savent ! Mais Ed' vise toujours haut. Ca fait son charme. En fin, le truc est que, je suis totalement folle de Jasper et que Edward le déteste. Une fois cette révélation faite, on se leva et on commença à rejoindre le lycée, pour avoir ce punaise de cours de math ! Fort heureusement, j'aurais le break pour profiter de mes amis, et secrètement de Jasper.

* * *

_**Alors voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas énorme, mais ce n'est que des bases. Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le bouton de review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! En passant, si quelqu'un veut devenir beta, je veux bien !**_

_**Bisous, Abb'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Alors j'ai vu que pas grand monde avait compris ce que je voulais dire ! Alors en gros, je réexplique, je connais les grandes lignes de mon histoire, bien sûr ! Je ne vous demande pas d'écrire une histoire à ma place pour la mettre sous mon nom. Bien sûr que non ! Je propose juste de savoir, ce que vous en pensez et que si vous avez des idées, voir ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passez, vous me le disiez, je pourrais EVENTUELLEMENT m'en inspiré ! Au passage, le fin de l'histoire, je suis la seule à la connaitre, et indiquer si c'est une Jella, ou une B/E n'importe quoi d'autre, gâcherais tout ce que je prévois de faire ! Merci à ceux qui ont posté des review, qui m'ont mis en story alert, ça fait plaisir.**_

_**Trêve de bavardage, le premier chapitre. (C'est la première semaine de cours)**_

* * *

Le lycée était grand, malgré qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'élève. Les coin et recoins avait donc tous leurs « possesseurs ». Le nôtre, celui de « la bande » comme nous nous appelions, était un bout de forêts, pas très loin du lycée de manière à ce que nous entendions le bruit de la sonnerie. Il y avait une grande table de picnic, sur laquelle nous avions tous l'habitude de s'assoir pour discuter. C'est ici que nous nous retrouvâmes à la récréation avec Jasper, Theodore, Mike, Jane, Alec et les autres.

Nous arrivions, un a un, et nous nous installions sur la table. J'essayais de manière plus ou moins subtile, de me placer à coté de Jasper. Une fois arrivé à mes fins, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

-Bella ! Je viens de découvrir un truc, on a Anglais ensemble !

-Ah oui ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Bah, notre prof d'anglais étant absente, j'ai vu que tu avais heure de trou en même temps que moi ! C'est super nan ?

-Oui c'est cool de connaitre quelqu'un !

Nous continuâmes a discuté des cours, et je me sentais comme si nous étions seuls au monde j'étais perdue, enfermer dans les yeux bleu de Jasper. Au bout d'un moment, après qu'il m'ait dit que sa maison était gigantesque, par rapport à la mienne en tout cas, et qu'il faudrait que je vienne la visiter, je lui demandais si je pouvais poser ma tête sur son épaules. Il me fit son sourire en coin, et dit oui. A ce moment-là, une petite voix dans ma tête m'indiqua que j'avais toutes mes chances. Malgré tout, je restais persuader que c'était impossible, qu'il était bien trop parfait pour moi.

Je pu voir, quand ma tête se posât sur l'épaule de l'homme qui possédait mon cœur, que Kate, Alice et Tanya me firent un sourire entendu. Bien sûr, Kate, fut la première au courant. Après tout, c'était des connaissances à elle, et surtout, c'était une amie a qui ont pouvait tout confier. Elle était douce, et toujours compréhensive. Elle était jolie comme un cœur, avec de longs cheveux blonds, un visage doux et harmonieux, et surtout, avec ses deux yeux gris vert qui étaient sont plus grand atout. Ensuite, il y avait Tanya. La sœur de Kate. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle l'avait appris, mais l'important est qu'elle le savait. Elle était aussi blonde et grande que j'étais brune et petite. Elle avait des formes plus que magnifique. Mais malgré tout, elle avait ce regard assez garce, qui faisait que les garçons pensaient qu'elle était une fille facile. Elle était pourtant calme et pleine de gentillesse, et un garçon devait posséder sont cœur pour avoir son corps, au grand dam de beaucoup de lycéens des environs. Reste Alice, que j'avais moi-même mis au courant Cette boule d'énergie était adorable. Nous communiquions parfois par transmissions de pensée, car nous pensions à la même chose au même moment. Nous étions un peu des sœurs. Surtout qu'elle aussi était petite, même plus que moi, et brune ? Notre seule vrai différence était qu'elle avait des yeux gris, alors que les miens était, d'après Bree, une de mes meilleurs amis, « du bois enrobé de chocolat ».

Bref, je profitais de l'épaule de Jasper, pendant que les trois garces, comme j'aime les appelé, me faisait des sourire, voir des clins d'œil. Mais je continuais à parler avec mon voisin, jouant par moment avec ses doigt, nos pieds ce touchant continuellement. Nous fume interrompu dans notre discussion par Edward, qui venait d'arriver. Il s'installa lourdement à côté de moi, cassant ma bulle de bonheur, en me prenant dans ses bras et en me lançant un regards furieux. Tout le monde d'ailleurs je crois avait remarqué que mon meilleur ami était énervé. Il n'y eu que Matt, le petit brun, pour tenter une phrase :

-Hey Edward ! Ça va mec, t'a l'air en pétard !

Mon ami lui lança un regard, assez ennuyé, avant de répondre par un discours dans lequel il nous décrivait à quel point la directrice du journal du lycée était incompétente, patati patata. Dans ses cas-là, la seule chose à faire était de dire oui, et d'attendre. Malheureusement, personne n'avait compris, et ils se remirent à parler sans écouter ce que le jeune homme était en train d'exposer. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire partir, en râlant, bien sûr.

Malheureusement, pendant cette intermède, Jasper c'était décaler, et c'était installer à côté de Heidi, notre amis d'origine Anglaise, qui venait d'arriver. Il discutait ensemble, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la vue de son corps et son visage. Sa voix, douce et suave, m'emportait autre part. Je me demandais combien d'heure j'aurais pu passer à l'écouter, a entendre le son de sa voix. Ce fut quand Matt me pris par les épaules et que nous commençâmes à discuter avec Mike, que j'arrêtais « d'espionner » Jasper. J'après que Matt, s'appelait en fait Matthew McConrad, et qu'il venait de New York, qu'il était arrivé ici à l'âge de 13 ans. Mike, était bien sur Mike Newton. Il vient de Forks, je le connais pas vraiment, malgré que Jessica, une de mes connaissance, est passé un an à côté de moi en cours de math a me raconté à quel point il lui plaisait. Quand on parla de leurs amour, Matt m'appris dans la confidence, que Lauren, une fille très gentille, quoique parfois stupide, lui plaisait. J'appris aussi que Mike était fou de Jessica depuis la cinquième. Je n'osais pas lui dire que c'était réciproque ne sachant pas si c'était toujours le cas.

Je remarquais que Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil. Cela me fit plaisir, mais je ne savais pas trop comment interprété cette réaction. Mais avant que j'ai le temps de plus y penser, la sonnerie retentit. Je fis un câlin a tout le monde, et leurs demandait de m'attendre à la sortie des cours le soir.

Le soir, à la fin des cours, nous nous installâmes sur le capot de la décapotable de Tanya pour discuter. Sa voiture était une Ford Mustang orange. Nous discutâmes et je pu voir que Edward nous regardait avec un regard étrange. Je ne me posais pas plus de question.

* * *

_**Alors ? Ce n'est pas bien long, je sais.**_

_**Bisous Abb'**_


End file.
